I'll Be Seeing You
by The Cool Bean
Summary: I decided that Sylar needed someone, and as much as I liked Elle, we all know how that turned out. So I made one up! I hope you like her. My first story so be nice
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! It's not mine!

Ch. 1

Sylar- New York

He could hardly contain his excitement. As he gazed across the restaurant at the double doors that led into the kitchen he occasionally saw the young chef barking orders at her staff. He couldn't deny that the Italian food that emerged from those doors was incredibly good, and yet he was more turned on by the idea of seeing into the future. Sure he could paint it, and if he ever got to Angela then he would dream it as well, but these abilities didn't hold a candle to what Macy Jerrod could do.

His research had led him to this remarkable young woman. Twenty-nine years old, raised in Nevada, now a successful chef in a swanky Manhattan restaurant. The most remarkable, however, was her ability to see the future a few moments before it happened. Unlike the paintings, he would be able to pinpoint every attack, counter every blow. Once he took care of Ms. Jerrod he would truly be unstoppable.

The restaurant wouldn't close until 11:00, so he spent the evening ordering hors d'oeuvres and observing his competition. From what he could see through the door, Macy was a short woman. She was thin enough to be pretty but not skeletal. Her shoulder-length brown hair was secured in a loose ponytail at the nape of her neck. Overall, she was an attractive woman. She didn't seem too social though. He could see her telling people what to do, and yet she didn't smile or laugh with the rest of them. In fact, the other people in the kitchen seemed to be wary of her.

'I'm probably doing them a favor' Sylar observed. 'She's probably a real bitch.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Closing time finally came around. When he noticed the annoyed looks from the waiters, Sylar decided that he'd wait outside. Finally the door opened to reveal the young chef. Sylar knew that he'd have to be careful and attack quickly since she could anticipate his every move. He swiftly moved behind her and started to raise his hand when she spun around.

"Just do it already!" She exclaimed. Sylar lowered his hand, unsure of what she was trying to do.

"Look, I know you're gonna kill me, so please just do it."

"I, uh…" He didn't know what to say. No one had ever begged for death before.

"Could you not slice open my head though? I don't want people to find me looking that disgusting."

A grim smile spread across Sylar's face.

"But if I don't slice open your head then I can't take your ability from you." He expected this statement to shock her, but it had the opposite reaction.

"Fine then! Take it! I really can't deal with it anymore." With this she broke down and started crying. She sat down on the curb and wrapped her arms tightly around her knees.

"I'm sorry, but how could such an amazing ability cause you any harm? I mean, I understand not wanting to kill everyone when you get upset, or how being nuclear and threatening to explode might not be fun, but as far as I can see your ability can do nothing but protect you."

"That IS the problem! It used to just go off when I was about to trip on something, or when someone would try to sneak up on me. But one day it just kicked into overdrive! Every two seconds it is showing me what someone will say, what they'll do, what I'll do in return… It's a menace! All of a sudden I can't distinguish between what is happening now and what will happen. I'm answering questions before anyone asks them, warning people not to touch something because it is hot before the thought even crosses their mind. It's getting so out of control that I can't even talk to people anymore. All I do is tell them what needs to be done, and then I ignore them while trying to disregard all the visions I have. Now everyone at work thinks I'm a total bitch because I won't talk to them. I haven't talked to any of my friends in God knows how long, and now I'm pouring my heart out to some murderer and begging him to go ahead and kill me."

With this she gasped for breath and started to cry harder. She buried her face in her crossed arms while her sobs wracked her body. Sylar stood there uncomfortably. If Macy was faking this as a ploy to save her own life then he had to admit that it was brilliant. On one hand, he wanted her ability more than he had ever wanted any other. On the other, she was so sad and pathetic that his hand felt as if it had been frozen, unable to kill her.

"What are you waiting for?" she finally asked, lifting her head slightly.

"I can't do it. I prefer a chase when I kill someone to them just sitting there." At this, she looked even more dejected than before.

"Look, I might be able to help you. I'm not a shrink or anything, but I can understand how things work. I might be able to understand your ability. Now, I'm not promising that I won't kill you, but for now you're safe."

"You really want to help me?" Macy wiped the back of her sleeve under her eyes, clearing away tears and runaway mascara. "Why?"

"Honestly, I don't even know." He reached out his hand, and giving him a wary look she accepted it. While she still held his hand, she started shaking it.

"I'm Macy."

He hesitated for a moment, and then finally replied, "Gabriel. Gabriel Gray."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's not mine! Don't sue me!

Ch. 2

Matt, Hiro, and Ando- New York

As Hiro and Ando approached the building where Matt Parkman lived, they both were thinking of all the possible reasons why he had called. Although they all got along fine, the geographical distance made it strange for one party to invite the other over with no real explanation. When Matt called Hiro last week, both he and Ando had been back to their old boring desk jobs. Both felt that saving the world again and again made their real lives seem even worse than they already were. So when Matt called and said that he needed their help with an urgent matter they were both more than happy to drop everything and fly to New York

When Ando rang the bell, a very disheveled-looking Matt Parkman opened the door. He was streaked with paint and looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He ushered them into his living room, which looked as if a bomb had exploded. Blank canvases and tubes of paint were strewn about the floor, while a series of completed pictures were hung across the walls.

"I keep having these visions" Matt hurriedly explained. "I keep painting pictures of the same girl. I have no idea who she is or where she is, but she needs our help."

After scanning the pictures, it was clear to both Hiro and Ando why this stranger needed them to once again save the day. The first picture showed a woman with brown hair walking away from a large building in the middle of the night. And leaning against the wall not too far behind was the man who both Hiro and Ando recognized all too well. The sinister grin that was painted across his face showed that he didn't intend to let this woman go.

The second was a very different scene. The same woman was walking down the street in broad daylight, her brown hair loose. Unlike the first picture, she looked happy and carefree. However, walking a few paces behind her was that same man. His baseball cap was pulled down over his face, but it was still clear who was following her. His hand was lifted as if he were reaching out to tap her on the back.

In the third picture, the woman was lying unconscious on the pavement. It must've been raining, as her hair was plastered to her head and her clothes were soaking wet. The blood from a gash on her forehead was running down her head and into the puddle in which she was lying. And bent over her, hand outstretched, was Sylar.

The forth and final painting was the most haunting out of them all. Sylar stood with his hand wrapped around the woman's throat, pressing her against a closed door. The index finger on his other hand was pointing at her head, a thin line already cut halfway across her forehead. The blood ran down her face as her eyes stared lifeless into space.

Matt cleared his throat. Both Ando and Hiro jumped, both of them pulled out of their focus on the paintings.

"The first happened last week" Matt started to explain. "I figured that it was too late for her since the painting showed Sylar creeping up behind her. I assumed that this is the moment before he kills her." Matt gestured at the second painting. "The next night I made this one, and assumed that he was stalking her. That's when I called you."

"We can save her!" Hiro exclaimed. "She probably didn't die because we stepped in and saved her from Sylar."

"But then what about the next one?" Ando stepped in.

"I don't know what to think about the last too." Matt went on. "After I painted number three I figured that he had caught and killed her, but then I painted her being killed again. She can't die twice, and my ability allows me to paint what will happen, not a variety of options. This one was made yesterday, and ever since I have been sitting here trying to paint another one, but this seems to be where her story ends."

"We have to find her before we do anything else," Ando interjected. "Maybe if we save her the first two times then we can protect her from the last two. Do any of these pictures give us any information about where she is?"

"Not really" Matt sighed. "I have never seen this woman in my life. She could live in France for all I know."

Hiro studied the paintings for a moment. "What does bell seebo mean?"

"What?" Matt and Ando both looked at their friend with a curious expression.

"Her jacket. In the first painting. It says bell seebo. Maybe she lives in Italy?"

Matt studied the painting. Sure enough, on her white jacket, were the words "Bel Cibo." Matt thought for a moment before he grinned and exclaimed "That's it! Bel Cibo is an Italian restaurant here in New York! If we go there I bet we can find her!"

"I have a question. What will we say to her? 'Hi, I think someone is gonna try and kill you so please stick with us.' I don't think I'd follow someone who said that to me."

Ando had a point. Hiro thought it over for a second before he smiled proudly.

"She must have a power too. If Sylar is after her, he must want to steal her power. We can tell her that we know what she can do, and that we can do it as well, and then she'll trust us."

Both Matt and Hiro had to admit that it was a pretty great idea. They decided that they'd let Matt get some sleep tonight, and tomorrow the three of them would go downtown to try and find their mystery girl.

******************************************************

A/N: Holy crapballs! I can't believe that the same day after I started a story I had a comment and a person who put this on story alert! Gee, now that I know that someone is reading this I have to make sure that it doesn't totally suck. Thanks a lot… *Intimidated*

Also, since there are about 50 billion different plot lines in this show, I'm a smidge fuzzy on where everyone is and where they are up to, so I am taking quite a few creative liberties. You've probably already noticed. Whoops…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine! Don't sue me!

Ch. 3

Sylar and Macy- New York

Macy rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted, but Gabriel had insisted that they were getting somewhere and that they should keep going. All week they had been doing this. Macy asked for some time off at the restaurant, and every day at 11:00 am Gabriel would come over. They would eat lunch together and discuss every aspect of her life. All day long he made her talk about anything and everything, determined to find the answer that was buried deep within one of her stories. Each night they stayed up later and later, and tonight was no exception.

Macy was surprised that Gabriel was still involved in his project. She figured that after listening to the depressing story of her life he would give up and just kill her. She had no family. Neither of her parents had siblings, and all of her grandparents were dead before she hit puberty. Her mother died in a car accident when she was only three, and her father passed away a week after she graduated from high school. After his death, Macy packed up and moved to New York where she felt that she could become a real chef. The few friends that she had in Nevada lost touch with her while she was busy working her way to the top. She had a handful of friends in New York, but after her ability went haywire she stopped returning their calls. Macy couldn't understand how Gabriel could listen to her talking about how sad her life was, and how literally no one would miss her if she just disappeared, and not just kill her on the spot.

Gabriel was sure that he had found an answer when she admitted to having been mugged a year ago, but Macy soon found a variety of flaws in his logic. First, the robber had been caught almost immediately as there had been a cop just down the street. Also, the mugging had happened a year ago, and her ability had only been malfunctioning for a few months.

At this point, Macy didn't have anything else to tell, so Gabriel spent their time together repeating back all the things that she had told him. He asked her all sorts of strange questions, such as was she ever afraid of spiders, or did a lobster ever fight back when she tried to steam it. Finally, Macy decided that she had had enough for tonight. But just as she opened her mouth to protest, Gabriel asked her another random question.

"What ever happened to the man who mugged you?"

"Why is that even relevant? Nothing even happened!"

"Just enlighten me. What happened to him?"

Macy thought it over for a minute. "Well, I believe that during his trial they pointed out that this was the third time he had been arrested for stealing, so they gave him six months."

Gabriel sat up in his chair. "Exactly how long ago did this happen?"

"About eleven months ago I guess… But once again…"

"-So how long ago did he start his sentence?"

"Umm, Maybe nine months ago? His lawyers spent quite a bit of time trying to get him out of it."

"Exactly how long ago did your visions start increasing?"

"I guess it was three months ago. I don't know exactly. They were really mild at first, I didn't think much of them."

"That's it!" Gabriel stood up out of his chair looking extremely pleased with himself. He strode over to the couch where Macy was and sat down next to her.

"Clearly you are subconsciously still afraid that this guy will come after you! The time line matches up perfectly."

"That is ridiculous. It was barely anything. I hardly ever think of that day."

"Didn't you testify against him?"

"Um, yes, but…"

"-Where exactly did he mug you?"

"Outside the restaurant."

"Were you wearing your uniform?"

"I guess I probably was, but…"

"That's it then! Subconsciously you are scared that he will come back to the restaurant now that he is out of jail, and because you were wearing the uniform he will know that you work there and be able to track you down. Now that he is out there again, your ability is working overtime to make sure that you will see him coming."

Macy opened her mouth to protest, but suddenly realized that everything he said did make sense. She never really thought about the man who mugged her, but after the trial she had been a little bit paranoid about him coming back. However, back then she had simply brushed it off as nothing and went on with her life.

"In that case, we have a problem." Macy said. Sylar looked at her curiously. "We can't lock him up forever. He did his time, and now he is a free man. He might go back to jail, but I'll never know either way."

"Well, I guess I could…"

"I don't want you to go out and kill him Gabriel."

He looked at her as if she had just punched him in the stomach. "I wasn't going to say that." He was hurt that after spending the week trying to help her, the first conclusion she had was that he would kill someone. "I know we started off on the wrong foot, but you have to understand that I don't just hunt people for sport. I can't control it. I have this hunger that pushes me to find people with abilities and take them. I don't want to kill someone just to kill them."

Macy felt horrible. She had assumed that he would kill the mugger, but she never really understood what made him the way he was.

"I'm sorry, I…"

He instantly brushed off her apology. "It's fine. I am, after all, a killer."

They both stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Gabriel finally spoke.

"I, uh… I think I might be able to find someone who can help us track him down. However, I wouldn't mention that you know me. I don't exactly have a lot of people willing to help me…"

"Sounds good. How about we wait 'til tomorrow to start on this little adventure though, since it is way past my bedtime."

"Alright. I'll head on home then." He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Gabriel…" She started. He turned to look at her. "I don't think of you as a killer."

He looked at her for a moment before emitting a small smile. "Goodnight Macy."

"Goodnight Gabriel." At this he turned and walked out the door. Macy watched him go, then sighed and plopped down on the couch where she promptly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue me.

Ch. 4

Matt, Hiro, Ando- New York

"I'm sorry sir, but she hasn't yet returned." Matt was getting really tired of the snooty maître d' at Bel Cibo. The asshole had told him the same thing everyday this week; the head chef was taking a vacation indefinitely.

"She must've called and said when she was coming back" Ando argued.

"I'm sorry sir, but she has not. I told you, she is on an indefinite vacation. And quite frankly I'm glad. She hasn't exactly been herself lately."

"Wait, what do you mean by-"

"If you insist on coming back tomorrow, please at least make a reservation and eat something. Then I won't feel like these little meetings are such a big waste of my time."

"Can you just tell us her name?" Hiro pleaded.

"You don't seem like the type of people that the chef would want to know her name. In fact, I'd hate for her to be immediately mad at me when she returns because I've led a group of stalkers to her door. Now then, I've put up with your intrusions all week long, and I have had enough. From this moment on, if you step foot in this restaurant without a reservation I will promptly call security."

"But we…" Hiro started to protest when Matt pulled him away.

"Come on. He's not gonna be any help."

The trio started down the street, each looking equally dejected at this turn of events. After spending a whole week trying to convince the maître d' to give them something to go on, they were basically back where they started.

"Well," started Hiro, "We know that she is first attacked at night near the restaurant. We could come here and patrol at night until she comes back, and then we could save her and talk to her at the same time."

"What if it's too late?" Ando interrupted. "What if she's not on vacation, but dead somewhere? All of the paintings could have already happened, and we missed them all."

"No! That is impossible! Matt painted those pictures because it is our destiny to save the chef!"

"Not everything is our destiny! Why do you always have to-"

"Guys!" Matt finally stepped in. "We don't know her name, where she is, anything. All we can do for now is wait. We can try patrolling at night, and I'll call the restaurant during the day to ask if she's back. After that we'll…" Matt's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?... Yes, this is Detective Parkman… Well, I'm really not supposed to… Who did that?!... Yes, I have dealt with him before… Of course I'll help you. What's the name?... Okay, I'll call you when I find something out… You're welcome. Bye."

Matt hung up and looked at his two companions. "You two patrol the restaurant. I've got a side project."

*******************************

Macy- New York

Two days later, Macy returned home and found her answering machine was beeping. She pushed the red button as she sorted through her stack of mail.

"You have one unheard message: 'Hello, this is Detective Parkman. I looked up your brother and found out that he is in fact out of jail. However, he no longer lives in New York. He has moved to Wisconsin, and his street address is…'"

Macy turned the machine off. She had heard all that she needed to know. The man who was haunting her subconscious was far away in Wisconsin where he would probably never bother her again. She hoped that this information would be enough to stop her overactive precognition. Immediately, she went and grabbed the phone off of its charger. She dialed the number that she now knew by heart. It rang twice before a deep voice answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Guess what! He's in Wisconsin!"

"Really? Parkman called you back?"

"Yep! Your idea was brilliant! When I told him that my 'brother' had been framed by a man who cut off the top of his head and removed his brain he jumped on it. I kinda feel bad though… You were right. He really hates you."

"See, my barbaric nature pays off. So do you feel any different?"

"Um, I really don't know yet… Do you think I should wait a few days before going back to work?"

"Well you could, but I feel like you will go crazy if you have to wait that long to find out if it worked or not."

"You're right. I'll call them and tell them that I'll be there tomorrow."

"Good for you! I'll come and see you tomorrow night and we can discuss how it went."

"See you then."

"Bye Macy."

When she hung up she couldn't help but feel elated. He sounded so proud of her. Although, she couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive. The only reason that he hadn't killed her was because she was so pathetic. Now that she could potentially have her life back, would he decide that her time had come? On the other hand, if he decided that he didn't want to kill her, there really would be no reason for the two of them to spend time together anymore. Macy had grown close to Gabriel over the last week, and she really wanted to spend more time with him; grill him about his life for a change.

'God I'm selfish,' Macy thought to herself. 'He's pretty much a nomad who wanders around killing people, and I want him to just drop everything and keep me company.'

As Macy picked up the phone to call work, she was in a much different mood than when she had put it down after talking to Gabriel. She knew that she had to make that call though, because whatever would happen was based on the results of her day tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Don't sue me!

Ch. 5

Macy and Sylar- New York

Macy couldn't believe her day. For the first time in months she had gone to work without feeling like she had gone insane. When she arrived, the maître d' was the first to greet her.

"Hello Miss Jerrod. I am so glad to have you back. You wouldn't believe what happened in your absence-"

"Hi! Great to be back!" Macy tried to brush him off as politely as possible. No one ever said out loud how much they hated that man, and even though Macy was trying to start her day on the right foot she still had no desire to talk to Mr. Snooty Balls. When she entered the kitchen everyone looked up at her, then nervously glanced around at each other.

"Hi everyone!" She started. They all looked puzzled. No one had heard a non-work comment out of her for quite some time.

"Umm, I know I've been sort of out of it for a while, but I am feeling much better. I'm sorry if I offended any of you when I was… um… sick."

Everyone sort of nodded at her in agreement. Although she was now a lot friendlier, it took a while for the rest of the crew to re-warm up to her. However, by the end of the day everyone was talking and laughing as if the past couple of months had never happened. Macy kept waiting for a vision to sneak in and ruin her day, but she didn't see anything at all.

At the end of her shift, Macy was cleaning up and humming to herself. She couldn't wait to see Gabriel and tell him the good news. Just as she was about to leave, she heard someone calling to her.

"Hey Mace! Wait up!" Steve, one of the waiters, was calling to her. She waited for him with a smile, even though she hated when people shortened her name like that.

"So, you really are back, huh?" Steve said.

"Yep, I'm feeling much better."

"So where'd you go for the past week that's got you all cheered up?"

"I, uh, I went to visit my family in Nevada. They really made me feel better."

"That sounds great. So, I've been wondering… um…"

While Steve was stammering, Macy's mind was elsewhere. She was trying to think of what she could make for Gabriel for dinner. Something special. Something that said thank you for everything. Something that…

"Would you like to go out for dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh. I, um…" She couldn't think of a valid reason why she couldn't go. For all she knew, Gabriel would pack up and leave first thing in the morning. Plus, there was really nothing going on between the two of them. She knew where he stood; a girl needed help and he knew he could help her. Finally she bit the bullet.

"Sure I will. I'll meet you here, alright?"

"Great! I'll see you then. 7:00 tomorrow night. Later Mace!" While she was internally cringing at the nickname, he ran out to the subway station located near the restaurant.

*********************************************

When Sylar arrived at Macy's apartment, he could smell dinner through the door. He knocked twice before she opened the door, a radiant smile stretched across her face.

"Your day was that bad, huh?" She playfully socked him on the arm, and he feigned injury.

"It was incredible! All day long and no visions!"

"That's great!" I'm so happy for you." As they sat down to dinner, their conversation was light and easy. Instead of analyzing every traumatic event in Macy's life they stuck to easy topics. Instead of trying not to break down and cry Macy spent dinner trying not to choke on her food because she was laughing so hard. However, when they were doing the dishes, Macy was forced to tell Gabriel about her date.

"So, if you aren't busy tomorrow, I was thinking that we could go out and celebrate at a nice restaurant. I feel bad making you cook all the time."

"That sounds great, but I… have to work tomorrow night."

For the first time since he'd met Macy, Sylar felt the little shiver that meant he was being lied to. He put down the plate he was scrubbing and started to dry his hands.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Like what you're really doing tomorrow night."

"How did you-"

"Sue Landers. Able to detect lies. Killed her last year."

"Ah… Well, honestly, a guy at work asked me out so I have a date tomorrow night."

Instantly, Sylar was furious. He didn't know why, and he knew that he had no reason to be, and yet he felt as if Macy had somehow betrayed him. He tried to sound calm when he replied, "Ah. I hope you have fun." He didn't know what his newfound jealousy meant. Sure he liked Macy. She was a great girl. He liked her enough to not kill her and take her power, and considering what she could do that fact really meant something. But he had never thought of her as anything but a friend. And he was sure that she'd never considered him to be anything more than the psycho who decided to help her. Ever since he killed Elle he steered clear of woman, knowing full well that he didn't want anyone clinging to him as she had.

And yet Macy was so different from Elle. She didn't push him to be anything but himself, she never lied to him (before tonight), and she was drawn to him because of the good he could do for her as opposed to the bad they could do together.

For the next couple of minutes the pair finished doing the dishes in silence. When they were finished, Sylar headed towards the door. Before he could leave, however, Macy called out "I'm free on Friday night though."

Without turning to face her, Sylar replied, "Friday it is then." He smiled before walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It's not mine! Don't sue me!

Ch. 6

Macy- New York

It was not as exciting as she thought to get ready for her big date. Sure it was fun to get all dressed up for the first time in months, but she wasn't so excited about going to dinner with Steve. Sure, he had been nothing but nice to Macy, but something about him made her feel like she wouldn't have fun spending a few hours alone with him.

In addition, Macy couldn't help but feel bad about ditching Gabriel. Technically she wasn't even blowing him off since Steve had asked her to dinner first. Still, she had felt terrible about telling him that she had a date. It could've been her imagination, but he didn't seem too happy about it either. She was probably just making it up because she had been expecting the worst.

When she finally felt that she was adequately prettied up, Macy set off. It was nice out, so she decided to walk. However, as she moved the breeze picked up and the sky began to darken. She had a feeling that she would need a cab to take her home later.

Two blocks later, her phone started to ring. She secretly hoped that it would be Steve cancelling their date. However, she wasn't disappointed to see Gabriel's name on her caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I know you have your date tonight, but I needed to tell you-"

"What the…" Macy stopped in her tracks. For the first time since Officer Parkman had called she recognized the sensation of having a glimpse into the future.

_Macy ran into an alley. She was so worn out and out of breath that she collapsed. The four men came up behind her, one of them grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her up._

"_There's nowhere else to run," one of them yelled at her. "You're coming with us whether or not you want to."_

Macy glanced around and saw four men following behind her. She started to speed up and could tell that they were doing the same.

"Macy? Hello? What's going on?"

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I just had a vision. There are these guys behind me that are going to attack me." She forced herself to keep her voice down, but she was quickly entering a state of panic. When Gabriel responded, his voice was calm and even.

"Where are you?"

"A couple blocks from my apartment."

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. One of the men was directly behind her, the rest following close by.

"Excuse me ma'am, but may I have a moment to…" Macy didn't wait for him to finish before she started running away. She knew that this didn't turn out well in the vision, but since she knew to avoid alleys she figured that this was her best bet.

"Gabriel!" she shouted into her phone. But he wasn't there. She figured she must've hung up on accident. Shoving her phone in her pocket she continued to run. Glancing behind her, she saw the men running after her.

With a crash of thunder, the sky opened up and it started pouring rain. Macy could hardly see where she was going. Her heels were sliding on the wet sidewalk, making it even harder to run. As she ran, she suddenly noticed that she had reached a dead end. She turned into the alley and collapsed, out of breath and unable to move. One of the men came up to her and grabbed her by the shirt, pulling her up.

"There's nowhere else to run," he yelled. "You're coming with us whether or not you want to."

She tried to fight him off, but her exhaustion coupled with the pouring rain made it impossible. The man wrapped his arm around her neck to constrain her. In a final escape attempt, she bit his arm as hard as she could.

"Owwww! You crazy bitch!" With that he threw her to the ground. She hit her head on the concrete and fell unconscious.

As the first man rubbed the spot where she had bit him, another went to pick her up. However, as he reached down he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He slammed into the wall, along with the other three men. They all gasped as they realized that they were suddenly face-to-face with Sylar.

"Which one of you did this?" he growled, gesturing towards Macy. His voice was low and dangerous, and his eyes looked as if they could shoot fire. All four men were silent.

"None of you? Really? Well then, I guess I'll just punish all of you equally."

In one fluid motion, Sylar slit all four necks with a single sweep of his finger, running down the line of men against the wall. Once they were all dead, he let their lifeless bodies drop to the ground. He ran over to Macy. She was lying in a pool of rainwater, her hair plastered to her face. She had a cut on her forehead, the blood running down into the puddle. He checked her for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one.

"Macy?" He gently shook her arm. "Macy, c'mon. You have to wake up." She stirred a bit, but she didn't regain consciousness. He reached his hand out and brushed her hair away from her pale face. He decided to get her home and dry before trying again, so he picked her up and carried her back to her apartment.

*******************************************

Macy and Sylar- New York

Macy awoke the next morning with a terrible headache. When she tried to roll over, she realized that she was stuck. After a quick survey of the situation she realized that she was swathed in a towel and under the blankets of her bed. And lying next to her, his arms wrapped protectively around her, was Gabriel. She tried to think back to last night. The last thing she remembered was that man throwing her to the ground. Gabriel must've shown up and saved her.

Looking over at him, she saw how peaceful he looked in his sleep. Not at all like the man she knew who was constantly on guard. While she gazed at him, she realized how much she cared for him. He had done everything for her. He helped her get rid of her constant visions, he saved her from those men, and he had even saved her from himself.

Suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. She untangled herself from Gabriel's embrace, careful not to wake him. On her way to the door she shed the towel and looked in the mirror. She was wearing the same clothes from last night, which were now crumpled and messy. Her hair was tousled, definitely a "just rolled out of bed" look. She had a bandage above her right eye, but it was easily covered by her hair.

She was surprised by who she found at the door.

"Steve… Hi."

"Hello yourself. I thought I'd come by and make sure you were okay after you blew me off last night." He tried to sound as if he was joking about it, but Macy could tell that he was insulted.

"I'm so sorry. I felt sick yesterday, so I decided to take some medicine and have a nap before meeting you last night. Turned out the stuff was stronger than I thought, and I just woke up from my nap a few minutes ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you feeling better? I mean, I didn't think you would just ditch me, but then when I called you and you didn't answer I just thought…"

"No worries. I am still feeling under the weather though. Do you mind if I go back into bed?"

"Oh, of course not. I'll see you later Mace."

She grimaced. "Bye Steve.

After shutting the door she rushed back into the bedroom. However, she was greeted by an empty bed and an open window. She crossed the room to shut it, hoping that Gabriel would soon return and that she would be able to come up with a good excuse for when Steve asked her for a rain check.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine! Don't sue me!

Noah Bennett and Thomas Cole- Washington D.C.

As Noah waited in the large reception area, he wondered for the fiftieth time why he was waiting to speak to some strange man instead of being at home with his family. Things were just starting to improve in his relationship with his wife, and suddenly a man by the name of Thomas Cole is calling and insisting that he come to Washington right away for an urgent issue. After a ten minute wait, the receptionist announced that Mr. Cole was ready to see him.

He was led into a large office. In the center of the room was an enormous mahogany desk with a giant leather chair behind it. Lining the walls were dozens of file cabinets.

"Ah, Noah Bennett," came a voice behind him. "It is an honor to finally meet you." He turned around and saw a short man with salt and pepper hair. He appeared to be about fifty years old and was dressed in an expensive looking suit.

"Umm, thank you. Mr. Cole, I presume?"

"Yes sir. And may I just say thank you for coming to see me on such short notice." He beckoned Noah onto one of the chairs in front of the desk while he went around to sit in the large leather chair.

"You are probably wondering why I have invited you here."

"Yes, I…

"Allow me to explain. I am the head of an organization called Detricorp. We are a government-funded company that is looking to protect our country. However, we are not in charge of developing weapons, Mr. Bennett. We are searching for developments in defense."

"Sir, while I appreciate your interest in me, I don't think that this is really my field..."

"Oh, but it is. You see, we are aware of individuals in this country who have, let's just say 'special abilities.' We are searching for these individuals and bringing them back here where we can study them and attempt to reproduce their DNA. We are looking for a way to take these abilities and reproduce them. If we can find a way to give defensive abilities to our soldiers, our army would be unstoppable."

Noah was furious. He knew that he was called here to surrender Claire to this "worthy cause." There was no way in Hell that he would allow this man and his team of scientists to poke and prod at his daughter until they could steal her ability.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." He got out of his chair and headed toward the door.

"I assure you, we are going to leave your daughter alone." Noah stopped dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

"While the idea of an immortal army is extremely tempting, I have been warned that the great Noah Bennett would not help us if his daughter was involved. Instead we will search for abilities strong enough that our soldiers would never need to be able to heal."

"So what do you need me for?" At this point, Mr. Cole spun around and opened a drawer on a file cabinet. He pulled out a folder and put it down on the desk. Noah returned to his chair and reached for the file as Mr. Cole leaned back in his chair.

"Macy Jerrod," he said as Noah started to skim the file. "Extraordinary young woman, has the ability to see the future right before it happens.

"So why do you need me? She looks harmless enough."

"That's what I thought. Until, that is, I sent four agents after her. They were found in an alleyway with their necks slit open." Noah flipped the page and saw the photograph of the crime scene.

"Wow. You think she did this?"

"I can't be sure. If she didn't, she must have friends in high places. However, we do know that she probably saw them coming."

Noah looked at the file. A relatively young woman, no family, works in a restaurant. Her ability would be problematic, but he figured that he had dealt with worse.

"I'll do it." Mr. Cole smiled and leaned forward.

"I knew you would."


End file.
